


Day 77 - Lookout

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He shouldn’t enjoy this.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 77 - Lookout

He shouldn’t enjoy this. No, seriously, this wasn’t something normal people enjoyed.

And yet his heart was racing in a good way and he felt so very much alive.

He shook his head at himself.

“What?”

The warm baritone in his ear made him jump a little. That man really moved without sound if he chose to. Though usually he stomped through his life like a hurricane in a bad mood.

John turned his head a little and grinned at his friend.

“I was just thinking that the degree of fun that I get out of this isn’t normal. We were kidnapped by a deranged animal trainer just three days ago.”

“Normal is boring. Besides, I got us out of that basement within an hour. “

“True. So did you find the suspect inside?”

“Yes, he should be out in... There he is!”

Sherlock grabbed John’s arm and pulled him back behind the bin until his back was pressed flush to the other man’s chest.

Sherlock’s mobile poked against his hip when he leaned forward to peek around the corner.

John sees a lot when it comes to Sherlock. What he didn’t see was Sherlock grabbing his mobile from the kitchen table when they came home an hour later after losing the suspect in a crowd, where it lay, the display blinking.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'mobile phone'.
> 
> As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.


End file.
